Janine
Janine, is a fictional character and tritagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series. She is the Gym Leader of the Fuchsia City Gym in the Kanto region, and the daughter of the Johto's Elite Four Koga. As the Gym Leader and student of ninjutsu, Janine holds the Soul Badge for the trainers that defeats her, and specializes in Poison-type Pokémon. "I'm sorry to disappoint you... I'm only joking! I'm the real deal! Janine of Fuchsia Gym, that's me!" :—Janine. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Janine is a pale young woman with brown eyes and reddish hair, the latter being tied by a yellow band. She wears a scarf, a belt and white socks. Janine wears a black shirt and dark pants. She also has some black gear equipped on her hands and legs. While serving the museum, Janine wore a piece of armor around her right shoulder, extending to her belly. * Hair Color: Red * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Janine is an impressionable kind of girl, she follows her father's training and would come to his defence if his name gets slandered in any way. As promised, Janine took over Koga's leadership of the Fuchsia City Gym. Janine was trained by her father, Koga; she wants to please him by achieving great things. She would bring her father his meals outside the Pokémon League, this shows that she is loyal to her family besides her usual duties. However, since she has recently received the title of Fuchsia City's Gym Leader, is also clumsy and nervous some of the time. However, her battling skills are top notch and uses outstanding tactics to baffle her opponents before attacking with full power. While Janine is a great trainer, she sometimes messes up by not being calm. Relationships Friends/Allies * G.U.N. * International Police * Resistance ** other Gym Leaders ** Elite Four Family * Koga (father) * Aya (aunt) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire Pokémon On hand * Ekans * Koffing * Grimer * Zubat → Golbat * Swalot Back-Up * Seviper * Trubbish Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Janine currently travels with, but has not caught. At the Ninja Mansion This section shows the Pokémon that is kept at her family's mansion in Kanto. * Venonat → Venomoth * Gastly * Tentacruel * Nidorina → Nidoqueen (♀) * Nidorino → Nidoking (♂) * Ariados * Toxicroak * Skuntank In training This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Giovanni's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Fuchsia Gym Pokémon that Janine resides at the gym are the following: Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Giovanni temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Escaped Given Rejected Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Before Janine inherited the title of the Gym Leader, she was taught by her father, Koga, about battling. However one time, Koga pointed out that Janine should be calm during the battles in order to be a good trainer. Janine was sleeping while being tutored, but soon woke up after her father used a slapping fan on the table. Koga and his sister Aya, both received an invitations in Johto, leaving Janine in charge of the Gym. Synopsis Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Janine Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters